DEADLINE
by aicikm
Summary: Kyuhyun terbangun bersama seorang pria didekapannya. Pria manis yang selalu menggetarkan detak jantungnya. Sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun tak akan pernah menyesal untuk lebih memilih Sungmin, pria manis itu dari apapun yang ia punya selama ini. / KyuMin fic / Boy Love


**Title : DEADLINE**

 **Author : aicikm / aicikm137**

 **Main Cast : KyuMin**

 **Other Cast : Yunho, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae & other**

 **Rating : Mature, NC-17**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : KyuMin have each other and this story is mine**

 **Warning : Boy Love, Adult Fict, Mature content, Action scene, AU, Typo's kadang suka nyempil.**

 **No Bashing, No CoPas, No Flame, No Plagiarism !DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

 _SRAKK!_  
Gorden itu terbuka lebar, cukup untuk meneruskan bias cahaya mentari pagi. Seketika ruang kamar tampak lebih terang. Seseorang yang tadi membuka gorden putih itupun tersenyum hangat sembari melangkah mendekati ranjang.

"Sungmin- _ah_..." panggilnya pelan dengan menepuk-nepuk tubuh orang dibalik selimut tebal.

Terlihat gerakan pelan yang secara naluriah Sungmin lakukan, ia bergumam tak jelas tanda dia masih mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya.

"Sungmin- _ah_ , ini sudah pukul 6 pagi. Ayo bangun sayang, ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan spesial untuk Sungmini." Ujar seseorang yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

Seketika mata bulat Sungmin terbuka, sangat lucu dan imut untuk ukuran remaja laki-laki seumurannya.

"Benarkah? Ibu sendiri yang memasaknya?" Sungmin bertanya.

Pemuda manis itu mengucek mata dan kembali menguap lebar khas orang bangun tidur. Hadiah anggukan dari sang ibu cukup sebagai bukti. Ibunya memang yang terbaik diseluruh ibu di kota kejam seperti Seoul ini. Meski terkadang ada pengecualian akan hal itu.

"Ibu tunggu dibawah, cepatlah mandi dan bersiap."

Mendenger pesan terakhir wanita berparas cantik yang notabennya adalah ibu kandungnya sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar, membuat Sungmin bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap sarapan bersama ibu, serta kakak laki-lakinya. Dia sungguh rindu masakan wanita yang telah melahirkannya kedunia ini, karena urusan bisnis keluarga membuatnya sedikit melupakan tugas sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Meski begitu ibunya tetaplah sosok yang sempurna di mata Sungmin. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk segera berjalan kearah meja makan, disana sudah terlihat beberapa makanan dan sang ibu masih berada diseberang pantry.

"Duduklah, sepertinya kakakmu masih bersiap dikamarnya" ujar nyonya Lee setelah melihat seluet sang anak bungsu datang dari arah tangga.

Sungmin menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disana, "Apa ayah belum sampai Korea?"

Nyonya Lee berhenti menata makanan di baki, raut wajahnya berubah keruh. Ini hal yang tidak ingin ia bicarakan, tapi Sungmin justru membicarakannya. Melihat tak ada respon serta reaksi, membuat Sungmin mengkerutkan kening. Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya? Bathin Sungmin. Ibunya segera berbalik setelah selesai menyelesaikan tugas menata makanan kemudian berjalan kearah Sungmin. Nyonya Lee tersenyum hangat kearah Sungmin sambil meletakkan piring berisi kimbab, "Sungmin- _ah_ , ayahmu..."

"Wow kimbab kreasi ibuku tersayang. Aku sudah sangat lama tidak menikmati makanan dari tangan malaikat ibuku." Semua menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan antara ibu dan anak.

Lee Hansung, kakak laki-laki Sungmin yang juga anak sulung di rumah keluarga Lee, kini menggelayut manja di punggung wanita ramping depan Sungmin ini. Mencoba mengolok sang adik dengan menjulurkan lidah, seperti berkata _kau kalah lagi._

 _S_ ungmin mendelik tak suka, sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan hyung dan ibunya. Bagaimana bisa, orang tuanya ah tidak lebih tepatnya ibunya justru memberi kasih sayang lebih pada kakaknya ini. Sungguh tidak adil.

"Kau merusak suasana saja hyung, ish" serunya dengan diakhiri sebuah cibiran.

Hansung mendudukan diri tepat diseberang Sungmin, ia terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin yang tengah mempautkan bibir. Sungguh sangat manis, terkadang Hansung merasa ingin memiliki Sungmin bukan sebagai kakak tapi sebagai orang yang mencintai dan dicintai. Namun cepat-cepat pemuda berperawakan altetis itu membuang jauh pikiran kotornya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Sudahlah Mini, jangan pasang wajah tertekuk atau kau ingin kucium seperti waktu kita kecil dulu? Kau ingat? Dulu kau selalu merengek minta dicium ketika..."

"Hyais! Berhenti melakukan itu kau jelek brewokan ah sudahlah aku ingin menyelesaikan sarapan spesial hari ini tapi kau merusak semuanya"

Nyonya Lee tersenyum melihat kedua putranya ini, setidaknya dengan adanya putra tampan dan manis yang telah ia lahirkan dapat mengurangi beban emosi didalam hati. Dan Hansungpun tertawa keras mendenger ocehan tak jelas dari bibir tipis itu.

Jauh dibelahan bumi lain didunia ini, terlihat pantulan tubuh seorang pria paruh baya dari jendela salah satu ruang gedung pencakar langit. Wajah tegasnya dengan guratan kecil didahi tak membuat kharismatiknya luncur.

"Periksa kembali dokumen yang kuminta tempo hari."

Ia berujar lewat sambungan telepon pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin ada kegagalan dalam setiap 'investasi' yang kulakukan terutama di Senbill corp. Aku ingin semua harta mereka segera mengalir pada H2FAIR corp seperti air sungai musim semi. Setelah itu, berikan salinan dokumen ke dokter Cho dan dokter Wu."

"..."

"No..no..no, aku tak lagi dapat mempercayai perihal ini pada dokter Hwang. Pria China itu hampir saja mengekspos rencanaku, untuk Senbill serahkan saja pada Kyuhyun dia pisau tertajam yang kumiliki. Dan ingat, jangan lengah dalam menjalankan misi ini. Jika kali ini gagal, kau dan seluruh keluargamu akan menerima hadiah spesial dariku."

Pria tua tadi menyeringai mendengar sedikit getaran dalam sahutan orang diseberang teleponnya. Dia tidak pernah main-main dalam menjalankan bisnis kotor selama puluhan tahun terakhir. Dan, hadiah spesial darinya merupakan tembakan timah peluru tepat di jantung seorang pengkhianat H2FAIR corp ini. Siapapun itu, kecuali putra sematawayangnya.

"..."

"Kututup!" Seringai tercipta jelas dibelahan bibir tebalnya, pria yang memiliki segudang kecerdikan serta kejeniusannya kembali mengelus dagu setelah mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan bawahannya melalui sambungan telepon.

 _BRAK!_

Pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berdiri dengan tatapan tajam mengarah langsung kearah meja, lebih tepatnya kearah namja paruh baya diseberang sana.

" _APPA!_ " Serunya dengan nada penuh amarah. "Apa yang akan _appa_ lakukan pada Senbill corp? Tidak puaskah appa menggerogoti perusahaan itu sejak lama?"

" _Adeul_.., putraku kau datang. Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal ini. Kau tenang saja, sebentar lagi kekayaanmu akan bertambah. Tak perlu kau resahkan apapun yang terjadi." Jawab pria berjas mahal itu enteng, membalas bentakan sang putra. Masih mencoba mengontrol emosi, darimana putranya tahu rencana 'penghancuran' perusahaan kecil bidang elektronik itu. Nanti akan dia selidiki, pikir pria tadi kemudian kembali tersenyum hangat menyambut putra kebanggaannya ini. Merasa seruannya tak digubris oleh ayahnya, Jonghoon kembali berbicara penuh penekanan.

"Apa yang _appa_ lakukan pada mereka." Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang sarat akan emosi. "Aku tak akan membiarkan _appa_ semena-mena pada Senbill. Jika _appa_ tetap melanjutkan misi konyol itu, akan kupastikan appa menyesal seumur hidup." lanjut Jonghoon dingin. Kim Yunho, pria yang dipanggil ayah oleh Kim Jonghoon itu tersenyum tipis. Kali ini Jonghoon terlalu ikut campur tentang bisnis 'investasinya' ia harus mengambil langkah cepat sebelum putra sematawayangnya ini berulah dan menghancurkan segala hal yang telah ia susun selama setahun.

"Apakah _appa_ seperti penjahat dimatamu? Kau terus saja mengolok seperti anjing diluar sana. Tapi yang _appa_ tahu, kau sering berfoya-foya dengan uang yang appa beri." Yunho berkata dengan nada tak kalah dingin.

Memang benar ucapan Yunho, tapi itu dulu. Sebelum Jonghoon memiliki uang dari menulis novel-novel. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam, seakan mereka bukanlah ayah dan anak. Melainkan musuh yang siap untuk membunuh yang lemah.

Protesan Jonghoon sering diluapkan lewat novel dewasa. Pemuda tampan itu seakan tak memiliki ruang diantara dinding kastil yang dibangun sang ayah. Hanya dengan buku penuh unsur dewasalah ia dapat meluapkan amarah tentang hal menyakitkan yang sering ia dengar dan lihat selama ini. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, bagaimana bisa ayahnya ingin melakukan hal keji terhadap keluarga Lee, keluarga seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Ya, Jonghoon mencintai putra bungsu Lee. Meski Jonghoon tahu sampai kapanpun, Sungmin tak akan pernah bisa mencintainya. Karena yang Sungmin tahu selama ini adalah Jonghoon merupakan novelis favoritnya dengan nama Yesung Kim, bukan Jonghoon Kim. Dan bukanlah anak dari seseorang yang akan menghancurkan perusahaan ayahnya, Lee Chunhwa.

Eunhyuk kembali menggelengkan kepala menatap sahabatnya yang masih saja mengobrak-abrik isi tas. Mencari sesuatu? Tentu saja. Jika tidak, mana mungkin namja manis ini mengerucut sebal sedari tadi. Tapi diapun tak tahu apa yang sedang Sungmin cari sejak saat ia duduk didepannya. Yang ia tahu, setiap ia bertanya hanya jawaban kosong yang ia dapat. Sungmin tak menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang Eunhyuk lontarkan. Sedikit kesal, namun Eunhyuk tak akan pernah marah pada Sungmin karena sesuatu hal yang tak bisa ia katakan dengan kata-kata.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Celetuk Joonmyeon sambil menaruh tas dimeja yang sama dengan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk masih setia melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Sementara Jongmyeon terlihat mengeluarkan buku tebal bersampul hitam, yang ternyata adalah salah satu buku tugas kuliah miliknya. Sejak pertama kali berkenalan setengah tahun lalu. Kedekatan mereka terjalin begitu saja. Mereka memang sering berkumpul di taman kampus ketika Dosen sedang absen.

"Novel~" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Novel?" Joonmyeon mengulang jawaban Eunhyuk.

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara tentang hal yang sangat ingin ia bicarakan sejak ia melihat Sungmin duduk di bangku taman, dan sejak ia mengajak Sungmin bicara namun ia hanya diacuhkan oleh pemuda bergigi kelinci itu. Raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah cerah untuk memulai perbincangannya bersama Kim Jongmyeon. Ini menyenangkan, pikirnya senang.

"Novel dari Yesung Kim, kau pernah membacanya? Kudengar ia akan mengeluarkan versi terbarunya. Tak sabar aku menanti hari itu datang."

Terlihat alis Jongmyeon bertaut. Itu novel penuh unsur dewasa. Pikir pria bermarga Kim itu cepat.

"Aku memiliki koleksi pribadi sampai part 2 saja. Sungguh sayang, tapi mau bagaimana, lagi uang sakuku tak akan cukup untuk selalu membeli versi baru dari novel itu."

"Aku selalu terbayang Donghae ketika otakku tersita alur disetiap kalimat erotik yang Yesung ciptakan dan berakhir dengan juniorku berdiri tegak." Gesture Eunhyuk memperagakan beberapa adegan tak senonoh, membuat pemuda bermarga Kim itu merinding.

Joonmyeon kembali membuka suara, "Kau terlalu payah jika hanya membaca dan langsung on. Tapi aku tak menyalahkanmu, tak salah jika novel darinya bersifat limited, semuanya berisi adegan dewasa. Tapi pernahkah kau memikirkan sudut pandang yang Yesung Kim gunakan untuk menulis? Sepertinya itu kisah dirinya sendiri."

 _CTAK!_

Jongmyeon menoleh kembali pada Sungmin yang telah mengeluarkan hampir seluruh isi tas punggungnya, "Tapi omong-omong, apa yang kau cari sejak tadi hyung?"

"Kau hanya akan mendapat angin."

"Huh?" Jongmyeon membeo.

"Aku hanya dianggap patung oleh Sungmin sejak tadi" dengus Eunhyuk.

"Ooo, tapi jika hyung izinkan, kami bisa membantu mencarikan mungkin saja terjatuh atau terselip di slot tas!?" Tebak pemuda tampan ini asal.

Jongmyeon tersenyum kecut, ia bernasib sama seperti Eunhyuk. Diacuhkan, sungguh miris.

Hiks...  
Sontak keduanya menoleh kearah Sungmin, dia menangis? Pikir mereka.

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang novel. Aku kehilangan catatanku, bisakah kalian membantuku? Aku tak ingin ada yang tahu kalau aku penyuka sesama pria." Sungmin berkata setelah menghapus jejak air mata dipipi gembulnya.

"Mungkin terselip diantara buku" itu Eunhyuk. "Andai saja kau mau membuka mulut sejak tadi. Aku sudah ikut untuk mencarikannya. Aku bahkan sejak duduk disini dan melihatmu seperti itu selalu bertanya padamu apa yang terjadi Sungmin- _ah_ , tapi kau selalu mengacuhkanku. Sungguh keterlauan." Lanjut Eunhyuk berpura-pura marah.

"Hyukie, aku... minta maaf sungguh aku.."

"Sudah tak apa kami akan membantu, tapi.." Eunhyuk dan Jongmyeon saling pandang kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin dengan seringai tipis dibibir mereka.

Dan ketiga sahabat itu tak pernah tahu, ada pemuda lain yang lebih tua dari mereka sedang memandang intens kearah Sungmin. Mata tajamnya tak pernah bisa berpaling setelah bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya pada setengah tahun lalu. Ketika calon mahasiswa baru saja dikukuhkan menjadi mahasiswa resmi di kampus ini. Dibalik pohon itulah, Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat dengan tangan menggenggam selembar kertas. _I got you, baby._

Tbc

Happy KyuMin Anniversary ^^  
Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, kemaren sudah dipost di wattpad dan baru nyoba pakai FFN :D  
Karena ini adalah FF pertama yang kupublish dan setting terakhir tanpa editan karena langsung ngetik disini jadi mohon maaf jika rombakannya agak agak ya :D  
Ohya jangan berpikir disini ada crack couple ya. Karena ini FF 100% main castnya KyuMin. Makin banyak fav/follow fiction dan juga review bikin aku makin semangat buat ngelanjutin hehe


End file.
